


Halloween Dursleyów

by SzmaragDrac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, cukierek albo psikus
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Państwo Dursley nie lubili Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Dursleyów

Państwo Dursley nie lubili Halloween. Hordy rozwrzeszczanych dzieciaków, porozsypywane wszędzie cukierki, podeptane trawniki — i to wszystko tylko dlatego, że kilkoro małych potworków chciało zdobyć słodycze i postraszyć młodsze rodzeństwo sztucznymi zębami wampira.   
Dlatego kiedy pewnego sobotniego wieczora, siedząc całą rodziną przed telewizorem i oglądając najnowszy odcinek ulubionego serialu Petunii, usłyszeli dzwonek do drzwi, postanowili go zignorować.  
Ale irytujące brzęczenie nie ustawało.   
— Otwórz i przepędź ich — burknął Vernon.  
— Cukierek albo psikus! — zawołał chórek dziecięcych głosów, kiedy pani Dursley poszła za radą męża.  
— Zmiatajcie stąd! Już was tu nie ma! Nie będzie żadnych cukierków, więc róbcie te swoje psikusy! — wrzasnęła pani domu i zatrzasnęła drzwi zawiedzionym dzieciakom tuż przed samymi nosami.  
— Hahaha, dobrze im powiedziałaś, Petunio! Niech robią psikusy! — zaśmiał się Vernon i znów wbił wzrok w telewizor.  
Szybko wyrzucili z pamięci prośby dzieciaków o kilka słodkości. Kiedy szli spać, w głowie wciąż mieli sceny pochodzące z serialu, który oglądali.   
  
Następnego ranka pani Dursley ziewała potężnie, otwierając drzwi i przekraczając próg, by pójść po poranną gazetę. Kiedy prawie potknęła się o małe zawiniątko, stanęła jak wryta. Krzyknęła kilka sekund po przeczytaniu dołączonej do pakunku notatki. Na schodach leżał mały Harry Potter.  
  
 _Takiego_  psikusa halloweenowego Petunia się nie spodziewała.


End file.
